Girlfriend
by iSasuSaku
Summary: this is the story from the poll XD the first winner is girlfriend XD enjpy i suggest you listen to the song while you are reading if not please don't read..... sakura is just an average punk girl untill, the day she went to konoha amusment park...


iSasuSaku: Hey'll well I told all of you to vote songs on my profile but only a few of you did it. So I'm gonna start with Girlfriend. It's actually based on the MV of Avril Lavigne's and it's modern. Sasuke might be a bit ooc but bear with me. Sakura might be a little naughty than usual too so watch out. So let's get started XD. Hey K and Jazz if you are reading this I want to ask you…. Did you vote? MADE SURE YOU PLAY THE SONG WHEN YOU READING THINS XD yes I type the lyrics by myself to suit it 3 and it's a change of scene when I type **KARIN BITCH**__in bold ^^ enjoy

here is what they are wearing

Karin is wearing something nerdish, Sakura and Sasuke both wearing black… (cool :p) Ino and Ten Ten are both wearing black too only ino is a bit girlish while ten ten's is more boyish

_**Singing**_

talking

.com

It all started at Konoha at about 11am, a couple was holding hand in hand walking towards Konoha's best theme park. It have golf courses, arcades, go karts, roller coasters, fast food joint. (You get the idea ;) )

Inside, the couple, namely Sasuke and Karin (*barf*) walk in to the fast food joint because that's where they sell the entrance tickets. As they walk further down, a girl with long wavy pink hair appear.

"What" She said to Karin and gave her a dirty look . Karin saw this gave Sakura a dirty look too.

"Whatever Bitch" as then she dragged Sasuke to the ticket counter once she saw how Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"_**Hey Hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**_." As Sakura began to dance as she dance her way to Sasuke. Alarm by the sudden song and Sakura's movement, the couple stop as Sasuke smirked and Karin glared at Sakura but Sakura didn't care.

"_**No way no way think you need a new one hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**_." As Sakura pulled Sasuke's face near hers.

**KARIN BITCH!!!!!**

As then Sakura appeared on stage and played the guitar in front of Sasuke with him playing too.

"_**Hey hey you you I know that you like me no way no way no it's not a secret hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend**_."(Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji is part of the band)

**KARIN BITCH!!!!!!**

By this time, Karin and Sasuke were both happily riding go karts driving around happily. Until Sakura, riding another kart and kept bumping Karin's kart until she was off course. Sasuke saw this and smirked. As he and Sakura both had a great time on the karts.

_**You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time you're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright**_

_**Don't pretend I'm damn precious hell yeah I'm the **_

_**Mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too and**_

_**You know I'm right…**_

By now, Sasuke and Karin are standing outside the photo booth.

"Sasuke I want to take the picture with you and me."

"No"

Karin pout as Sasuke sigh in defeat as he pulled open the curtains allowing Karin to enter the booth Karin happily excitedly skip in to the booth. (I **know** Sasuke did not fall for her cuteness. Sasuke did it because he can't stand that disgusting face.)

_**She's like so what ever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everybody's talking about**_

As Sasuke drop the coins in to the coin slot with Karin ready to pose for the picture grin. Then Sakura came with Ino and Ten Ten behind her. Ten Ten pulled open the curtain as Ino yanked her out with the help of Sakura. Then Sakura step in to the booth and Ten Ten close the curtains and Ino and Ten Ten guard the door glaring at Karin.

Meanwhile, in the inside, Sasuke was very happy to see Sakura as then they took pictures happily posing together. And there is one picture where Sakura kisses Sasuke's cheek as Sasuke grin.

**KARIN BITCH!!!!**

Sakura dance around the stage with her mike As her band members grin towards her.

"_**Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend"**_

Playing the guitar with Sasuke again. As then the whole band were having so much fun.

_**KARIN BITCH!!!!**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

By now, Karin and Sasuke bought a very long bread. They sat at across of each other at the stone park bench with a round stone table in between them.

Sasuke bite at on side as Karin grin and took a bite too. 'yes I am so finally going to kiss my Sasuke-kun' thought Karin

They continue eating the bread until about each one will have to take one bite and then they will kiss. (of course that's not gonna happen.)

Sakura appeared and snatch the bread out of both their mouths and smile at the two of them and kissed Sasuke on his cheek making him smirked as she ran away leaving a smirking Sasuke and a fuming Karin.

**KARIN BITCH!!!!**

Sakura appeared on the stage again dancing at the stage

_**I can see the way **_

_**see the way you look at me**_

_**and even when you look away**_

_**I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me **_

_**Again and again**_

_**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear**_

_**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say her name **_

_**Ever again!!!**_

AS then sakura was seen in a rave with people dancing around her but she stand out with her beauty.

**KARIN BITCH**

_**Cause she's like so what ever**_

_**You could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everybody's talking about**_

As then, sakura, ten ten and ino could be found at the golf course playing mini golf till ino saw Karin and Sasuke at the other hole. She tap sakura's shoulder as Sakura turn her attention to the couple (*bleh*) seeing Karin score a hole as she jump for joy and Sasuke having a bored look. Sakura grin 'time to have some fun' sakura thought as her friends grin at her too and she aim her golf ball towards Karin. Karin still jumping for joy kept jumping and doing a hideous dance.

Sakura, then swing her club causing her ball to fly and hit Karin's head. Now it's Sakura and her friend's turn to jump and dance with joy and high-fiving each other.

_**Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Karin on the other hand, was dizzy after being hit by a hard force ball. Started to sway holding her head then, she fell in to the small pond beside the hole.

Sasuke tried to help her up, before he get to held her hand, Karin fall in to the water from dizziness and lost of balance.

**KARIN BITCH**

Sakura appeared again on the stage with a bunch of dancers dacing.

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**_

**KARIN BITCH**

Karin finally not dizzy push Sasuke away from anger. Sasuke just look like normal.

"I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!!!!" Screeched I mean shouted Karin. Sasuke still looked unfazed and walk away. 'hn, that Sakura girl seems better match for me and good that that brat broke up with me or else she would whine and whine.'

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**_

**KARIN BITCH**

Sakura appeared inside the toilet with dancers dancing.

_**Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend!!**_

_**No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

**KARIN BITCH**

Sakura has came down the slope towards the golf course. Then she saw Sasuke sitting at a bench seems like looking for someone or waiting. 'maybe he is waiting for his bitchy girlfriend'

Sakura think otherwise when he stood up and walk towards her when he saw her.

"hey…" Sasuke greeted

Sakura just grin. A few moments later, Karin came down the same slop seething looking at the brand new couple chatting and bonding.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Karin ran down the slope in attempting to chock Sakura. Sasuke saw this and dodge to the side while sakura has no time to dodge had squad down instead causing Karin to trip over her body and fall in to the portable toilet (I don't know what they call it) which a fat disgusting man just step out finish his business. Karin crash in to it and tumbled the cubicle around which the men did not flush…..

_**Hey Hey You You I don't like your girlfriend!!**_

_**No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Sakura stood up satisfied with herself as Sasuke ran and stood beside her smirking. Sakura look up and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back too as he lean closer to catch sakura's lip. Karin just nice step out of the cubicle and saw the two new couple making out. Shocked she began to brawl. As her precious Sasuke-kun like someone else. And is kissing the bitch Karin just brawl her eyes out while Sasuke and Sakura are having the times of their lives. Lip locking. XD

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

_**SasuSaku-4ever**_

How'd you guys like it? Tell me what you think XD REVIEW!!!


End file.
